


Onigiri

by threewalls



Series: Yami no Cookbook [1]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Female Friendship, Food, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Cooking sometimes makes her nostalgic.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Onigiri

Cooking sometimes makes her nostalgic.

She remembers her mother cupping her hands around Kannuki's smaller ones, helping to mould the just cold rice into a firm ball, remembers rolling the rice in nori and sesame seeds, placing her attempts besides her older sister's more spherical examples.

It's easier now, with an electric rice cooker and nori purchased already powdered.

It's also harder because there's no one to help. Saya and Yuma are not patient enough. Chizuru is never in Meifu. Kazuma-san doesn't cook. Nonomiya-san will, but she teases.

So, Wakaba cooks alone, humming the songs her mother used to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Nori is seaweed. You should be able to buy it pre-powdered from an Asian grocery store.


End file.
